Does it matter?
by Black-Red-Tears
Summary: In the Battle City thing happened to Malik that they weren't mentioned in the original story .. is The Pharaoh really a good guy? and bakura the bad one? read the story and you will find out...YAOI WARNING MalikBakura LOVE! and DEATHrape character


**Does it matter anymore?**

**Malik Ishar:**

It was during the Battle City when all this happened to me…

Hi I'm Malik Ishtar and am here to tell you my side of the story in the Battle City

I know I know all of you think about that psycho Malik who tried to rule the world and almost kill that Tart who calls himself "The Pharaoh"...

But no... it was my yami so please dear readers I want you to reach out what am going to tell you in this story because there some of things that you didn't know about in the original story like I said before it's my story that I am telling .. and What happened to me in the Battle City too .. So please my dear readers open your mind and read what happened………

As the night fall in the Domino City I sat on my bed in my yacht as I was thinking about what am going to do as I reach the final...I want to break the pharaoh the same way he broke me I want him to drop dead. The hell with ruling the world I want the damn pharaoh dead I will never forget what he did to me years ago.

**Flash Back:**

It was back when I were in Egypt. I was 10 years old when I first meat the pharaoh ... I knew he was going to hurt me from the first time I saw him... with his dark and very cruel eyes it was full of lust and desire I didn't like him at all ..My father eyed me to bow in front of him... And I did not because I respect that Tart it's because I was scared from my father to punish me hard after the Pharaoh is gone... so like I said bowed to him .. After that my father ordered me to stay in my room so he and the pharaoh can talk in private I didn't really cared about what are they talking about so I just sat in my room reading one of my many books .. Hours had passed while I was reading...Then a knock on my door started ranging in side of my head when I finally got up and opened the door... when I saw who was standing in front of me I backed a few steps away from him..

**Normal POV:**

"Hi...Malik" The pharaoh said entering Malik's room "Can I come in?" he asked

"If my eyes didn't betray me you are already in my room, Master" said Malik when his back hit the wall knowing that there is no chance in backing away anymore

"smart boy and a brave one too " The Pharaoh smirked then land a hand on Malik's shoulder as he was nose to nose Malik felt The Pharaoh's warm breathing on his skin he shuddered .. " personal space please " Malik said pushing the Pharaoh away from him but that Pharaoh got mad and threw Malik on his bed when he tried to rip Malik's clothes he kicked his stomach and ran away out his room …

Running down the halls Malik ran into some-one and fell down on the ground he left his head up and saw his father... he rose from the ground quickly then walked to his father warm chest and started to sob .. Tears coming down his eyes "f-father...p-please h-help me .." he said as he tried to say more then these words but he couldn't as he saw the pharaoh coming closer to them, lavender eyes wide open as the pharaoh stepped every step he is doing "Why you ran away from ma Malik?" the pharaoh asked as he raised his hands in the air shrugging waiting for an answer "Am sorry master he will do anything you want right, Malik?" Malik's father nudged him... Malik didn't do anything but nodding as yes he knew if he disobeyed his father what the consequences... Malik whispered in his father's ear " but father he want to…r-r-rape me" Malik said shaking as tears find their way down his cheek, his father ignored what Malik said "you can take him, Master" he shoved Malik away from him ,turned away then walks to the other room, Malik stand there blinking at his father just did as one tear went down his check , after that he felt a hand cuddling down his back, Malik tried to ran away but this time The Pharaoh was prepared he carried Malik on his shoulder as he was struggling to get away from his fist .. He went back to Malik's room and threw him on the bed once and again and this time he ripped his clothes till he was naked body laying on the bed, The Pharaoh's hand went in its way on Malik's body massaging his 'area'.

"You have such a beautiful body, Malik" he said as he kissed Malik's stomach he went up to his nipples and bit them gently,

As for Malik he was whimpering and sobbing as more tears went down on his cheek leaving a trail... He felt dirty and disgust from himself... then a sharp pain made Malik scream out of his mind.

"Close your eyes and hold still Malik, that way it won't hurt you …..Much" he said grinning as he thrust harder then before Malik couldn't do anything but screaming and begging The Pharaoh to stop the pain but every time he would feel him thrusting in side him harder and harder … The Pharaoh let out a deep sigh as he came in side Malik leaving his seeds there … When he finally pulled out of him Malik quickly crawled away from The Pharaoh.. Still crying... Too scared to look at The Pharaoh right now... His wet, naked and bleeding body… Malik hugged himself as he tried to cover his naked body from The Pharaoh

"That felt so good, Malik" The Pharaoh said as he wiped his drooling away from the corner of his mouth…

"…." Malik kept silent.

**End of the Flash Back:**

Malik let out a long sigh then rest his head on his soft and comfort pillow as he shut his eyes trying to get some sleep before the big day he have tomorrow…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: sucks ? I know ; sorry it was so short but please R&R and tell me what do you think I should continue the story or not?


End file.
